Ryuga : Mode d'Emploi
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acheter un RYUGA DARKYU ! Afin de profiter pleinement du potentiel de votre Blader Dragon, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


Hello !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau mode d'emploi, ça vous a manqué hein ? Bah tant mieux !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur mon précédent mode d'emploi, c'est vachement sympa ^^ !

Cette fois je m'attaque à ce cher Ryuga, il l'a bien mérité, non ? xD

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Ryuga Darkyu** **:** _Mode d'Emploi_.

Félicitation ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un RYUGA DARKYU ! Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Blader Dragon, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour votre santé et celle de votre entourage.

Informations Générales :

Prénom : Ryuga.

Nom : Darkyu (présumé).

Age : 18 ans.

Lieu de fabrication : Japon.

Hauteur : 175 cm.

Poids : 65 kg.

Votre RYUGA DARKYU est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 combinaison noire moulante.

- 2 vestes-capes blanches.

- 2 paires de bottes.

- 1 diadème tête de Dragon en or.

- 1 bracelet en or.

- 1 Bracelet brésilien.

- 1 ceinture avec porte-lanceur.

- 1 Météo .

- 1 lanceur.

- 1 boxer noir.

- 1 boite de teinture rouge pour cheveux.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre RYUGA DARKYU, il sera totalement asocial et froid. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. Malheureusement, même avec tous les efforts du monde, vous ne pourrez pas le faire changer.

Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU est déconseillé à quasiment tout le monde, joyeux, farceurs, clowns ou même dépressifs, surtout dépressifs. Par contre, si vous êtes sado-maso, ce modèle vous conviendra parfaitement !

Programmation :

Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU ne peut malheureusement pas servir à grand-chose si ce n'est péter la gueule à tous ceux qui oserait se mettre au travers de son chemin. Faites bien attention, car lorsque quelque chose l'énerve il peut se mettre à taper sur à peut prêt tout ce qui bouge, entre autre vous. Mais il a tout de même des options assez utiles :

_-Blader :_ Engagé involontaire dans un tournoi de Beyblade ? Ou voulez-vous simplement donner une bonne correction à un abruti de votre entourage ? Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU se fera une joie de remettre vos adversaires à leur place avec son .

_- Démolisseur :_ Vous faites des rénovations chez vous ? Vous n'arrivez pas à démolir un mur plutôt conséquent ? Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU est là pour vous aider, mais faites bien attention à ce qu'il ne réduise pas toute votre maison en poussière, le RYUGA DARKYU a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas maitriser sa force.

_- Videur de salle :_ Besoin d'un moment de calme ? Votre jeune frère vous colle aux basques depuis déjà une heure ? Rassurez-vous le RYUGA DARKYU va vous vider une pièce entière d'un simple regard et d'une remarque bien cinglante, par contre, vous risquerez bien de suivre votre frère, le modèle RYUGA DRAKYU ne fait pas la différence entre amis et ennemis, car il désirera sans doute lui-même rester seul.

Votre modèle RYUGA DARKYU possède 9 modes :

- Supérieur (par défaut).

- Colère Noire.

- Penseur.

- Sérieux.

- Disjoncté.

- Concentré.

- Dénigreur.

- Mystérieux.

- Meurtrier.

Le mode supérieur (par défaut) s'active avec tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde, après il peut passer à un autre mode en fonction des évènements.

Le mode Penseur sera activé lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à un problème de taille, il est complémentaire avec le mode Concentré. Le mode Sérieux s'activera quand à lui lorsqu'il aura à combattre contre un grand méchant par exemple.

Il y a une subtile différence entre le mode Colère Noire et le mode Meurtrier, lorsqu'il est en mode Colère Noire, il pourra vous engueuler très très fort, voir même vous frapper, mais lorsqu'il est en mode Meurtrier bah…Il peut tout simplement vous tuer, donc faites bien attention à ce dernier mode, il en va de votre vie.

Le mode Dénigreur s'activera lorsque votre RYUGA DARKYU sera de mauvaise humeur, il se mettra alors à rabaisser tous ceux qu'il croisera. Si vous n'avez pas une grande confiance en vous, éloignez-vous de lui au maximum, si vous êtes sado-maso, n'hésitez pas à lui adresser la parole voir même de l'énerver encore plus, vous serez ravis du résultat !

Votre modèle entrera en mode Mystérieux lorsqu'il se mettra à fixer son . Le meilleur moyen de l'en sortir est de l'énerver (chose très facile lorsqu'on connait son caractère de cochon et son égo surdimensionné).

Le mode Disjoncté s'activera lorsqu'il fera appel à la force obscure, il affichera alors un sourire démoniaque et particulièrement angoissant digne du meilleur film d'horreur et ses yeux brilleront de cruauté. Nous tenons à préciser que l'entrée dans ce mode est aussi dangereuse pour les alentours que le mode Meurtrier. Faites bien attention.

Relation avec les autres modèles :

Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU semble nourrir une profonde lassitude envers la plupart des modèles de la Gamme MFBeyblade. Il reste cependant quelques exceptions :

GINGA HAGANE : Malgré la supériorité visible qu'il éprouve envers ce modèle, il ne nie cependant pas qu'il est très puissant et un adversaire de taille. Ce qui cependant ne le poussera pas à être aimable avec lui. Le modèle GINGA HAGANE semble pourtant vouloir devenir son ami, ce qui ne marche absolument pas, bien évidemment.

KYOYA TATEGAMI : Il ne nie pas non plus la force de ce modèle, mais il le considère tout de même comme plus faible que le modèle GINGA HAGANE et donc moins apte à lui tenir tête. Ces deux là ne se supportent que très moyennement et se gueule dessus quasiment à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Heureusement que cela n'arrive pas souvent.

KENTA YUMIYA : Bien que ce modèle semble vouloir être son ami, il ne le supporte pas et n'arrête pas de l'envoyer balader, ce qui ne décourage pas le modèle KENTA YUMIYA. Sinon on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a une discorde très grave entre eux, du moment qu'ils gardent le silence, ils peuvent se supporter.

YU TENDO : ce modèle a le don de faire sortir votre RYUGA DARKYU de ses gongs. Evitez donc de les laisser à proximité l'un de l'autre si vous voulez éviter la destruction (partielle ou complète) des alentours.

TSUBASA OTORI : votre modèle RYUGA DARKYU semblera nourrir un certain sadisme envers ce modèle, qui se manifestera entre autre en une transmission de force obscure qui fera énormément souffrir le modèle TSUBASA OTORI. Veillez donc à ne pas les laisser dans un périmètre réduit.

MADOKA AMANO : le modèle RYUGA DARKYU ne semble même pas se rendre compte de l'existence de ce modèle. Il s'en fout royalement.

HYOMA : le RYUGA DARKYU nourrit une certaine perplexité envers ce modèle qui visiblement l'intrigue au plus haut point. Il n'y a pas de mésentente particulière.

HIKARU HAZAMA : Il ne semble pas se soucier d'elle, bien que ce modèle soit totalement terrorisé à sa vue depuis leur affrontement dont le RYUGA DARKYU ne se souvient sans doute même pas.

Entretien :

_Nettoyage :_

Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU sait se laver tout seul. Il sait également se sécher tout seul. Faites cependant bien attention à ne pas le déranger pendant la toilette, il en vaut encore une fois de votre vie.

_Energie_ _:_

Le RYUGA DARKYU peut se nourrir seul, il ne nécessite pas d'aliments particuliers. Il vous faudra cependant peut-être lui acheter des altères pour qu'il entretienne ses muscles qui ne se sont pas taillés en un jour. Il vaudrait mieux aussi que vous les lui achetiez avant qu'il n'ait recours aux menaces.

F.A.Q. :

_**Q :**_ Mon RYUGA DARKYU entre trop souvent en mode Colère Noire et détruit tout avec , que puis-je faire ?

_**R :**_ Eloignez-vous le plus possible de lui et emportez avec vous tout objet cher/fragile/précieux. Prévoyez également de sympathiser avec l'entreprise de maçons du coin pour qu'ils vous fassent un prix.

_**Q :**_ Hum…Je souhaiterais que mon RYUGA DARKYU fasse un peut de yaoi avec [Insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

_**R :**_ Pas avec le modèle RYUGA DARKYU standard. Nous possédons cependant un catalogue spécial Yaoi/Yuri où vous pourrez trouver un modèle RYUGA DARKYU avec un KYOYA TATEGAMI ou un GINGA HAGANE, et même avec un modèle KENTA YUMIYA.

_**Q :**_ Il est entré en mode Meurtrier et a déjà tué trois personnes. Dois-je appeler la Police ?

_**R :**_ Alors là n'y pensez même pas, vous ne ferez que de nouvelles victimes. Cachez-vous derrière un mur et attendez que ça passe, ou qu'il vous trouve.

_**Q :**_ Est-ce que RYUGA DARKYU peut sortir avec moi ?

_**R :**_ Un conseil, n'y pensez même pas. Sauf si vous êtes un adepte de l'œil au beurre noir, vous pouvez toujours lui demander.

_**Q**__**:**_ Il est coincé en mode Mystérieux.

_**R :**_ Surtout ne tentez rien. Vous risquerez de le faire entrer en mode Colère Noire, ce qui n'est pas bon pour vous.

_**Q :**_ Il devient faible au Beyblade.

_**R :**_ C'est fâcheux, il y a sûrement une erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

_**Q :**_ Mon RYUGA DARKYU devient gentil, il me fait peur…

_**R :**_ une autre erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle RYUGA DARKYU, bien qu'il ne le montrera certainement pas, sera heureux avec vous ! Conseillé aux sados-masos. Le modèle RYUGA DARKYU est garanti à vie. Si jamais vous êtes déçus par le modèle, dites-lui qu'il y a un grand tournoi très loin et il s'en ira.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL WBBA.

Directeur : Ryo Hagane.

Tokyo, Japon.

Et un deuxième mode d'emploi, un !

**Ryuga :** Alors là t'es morte !

**Tsubasa :** Il ressemble un peu à celui de Kyoya, non ?

**Na-chan **_***ignorant totalement les menaces du Dragon***_** :** je trouve aussi, mais c'est pas ma faute non plus si ces deux persos se ressemblent aussi !

**Kyoya :** tu veux dire que j'ressemble à ce *Bip* de *Bip* d'*Bip* de mes deux ? (là j'ai rien pu faire, c'est qu'un chiffre « deux » !)

**Na-chan :** pas ma faute j'ai dis !

**Chao Chin :** Dis, tu peux en faire un sur Dashan ? Steuplé !

**Na-chan :** Surement oui !

**Chao Chin :** Hourra !

**Chi Yun :** Alors là il en est hors de question !

**Na-chan :** Toi tu te tais ou j'en fais un sur toi !

**Chi Yun :** ...

Bon bah j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ! Moi je le trouve moyen parce que j'ai pas pu tout changer de celui de Kyoya, mais bon. Comme je l'ai dis ils se ressemblent tous les deux. J'ai fais de mon mieux au moins !

Allez, à début Mars pour la suite de « Être Une Femme ». Et laissez des revieuws hein ! S'il vous plait !

Ja ne ?


End file.
